


Your Downfall

by Lucy_Luna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, Second War with Voldemort, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: Now the dream sparks





	

Now the dream sparks

The tale I heard  
said you were a cunning boy,  
Just as I had suspected,  
Of one so cold:

You craft a horcrux,  
Myrtle's spirit lives again  
It's not enough  
And you are back on the prowl

You say the curse,  
In the living room,  
The first Tom Riddle falls down dead  
You say to yourself, "There's more to do still."

You take the cup  
It's nighttime  
But oh, you're too close to stop now  
You're fixed on the horcrux you hope to create

Soon you're beaten  
In time you'll rise again  
The end's far  
And your triumph near

There's a locket,  
Then a tramp,  
When you crossed  
You were still a young man

But you were already so callous  
Your name was a contagion  
You were vile yet exalted  
All the same, I stood bravely

How the tides change

I don't suppose you know that serf's name,  
So I won't ask you about it  
All the things that you did  
To escape the cold hands of death

I doubt you regret a thing  
Heard you're prepared to face me now,  
But you're looking for a fight I don't want  
So what do you have planned?  
What do you have planned?

Hear you tell your servant to see if I live  
Oh, but she lies  
They say a dozen years ago  
She would not have done so

She doesn't trust you with her child's life  
Maybe that will save me  
So sure in your win  
You don't expect

You're at your best  
When you're on top  
Above the rest  
Master of Death

Now the bells toll

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song parody/adaption of Dessa's "The Chaconne".
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know your thoughts with comments and/or kudos :)


End file.
